Jared Moore
"." - Jared Jared Moore is one of the four main protagonists of Natural Talent, and is one of the naturally talented alongside his friends; Aaron Albright, Taylor Grey, and Sam Prescott, under the watchful guidance of Professor Neal Wyatt and Doctor Eve Satomi. Destined to be a protector of both the world and Pandora's Box, Jared was blessed with the enhanced abilities of Intuition and is known for being the brains of his team. Alongside his powers, Jared also has an enhanced physiology making him more agile, able to endure more pain, and heal faster. Due to a shared destiny he is also linked to Taylor, Aaron, and Sam. Jared is also a freshman student with his friends at California University, were he is majoring in History Early Life Jared Moore is Appearance Jared * Hair: Jared * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Jared * Wardrobe: Jared Personality and Traits ''' Jared is an incredibly brave, inquisitive and spirited young man with a willingness to risk his life for anyone, and an intelligence to rival anyone, leading him to earning and giving respect. He tends to be seen as a cheerful and upbeat person with a sarcastic and smart yet sick sense of humor which he does tend to use more often depending on his emotions. Jared has a willingness to learn, to the point of overdrive, with him being highly intelligent and even more so with his powers; though he seems to act dumb or obtuse, meaning that he doesn't always see the obvious even when its in front of him, though that tends to be most in regards to emotions. From the get go, Jared has never been one of the “cool” kids in class mostly because he can be both jittery and mischievous, as well as usually being the youngest, though most of this is due to his ADHD which also leads him to blurting out things without thinking which made him a target with bullies growing up which is his biggest flaw. He has a habit of chewing on things when he is nervous and often suffers from low confidence issues which has effected his powers in the past. Jared also has a problem with blaming himself when things go wrong. As a naturally talented, and a person Jared, despite occasionally acting dumb or obtuse is also very perceptive with him occasionally predicting things that later end up true or happen, though this is later found to be an advancement in his powers. Like most Jared has a major dislike for being manipulated or forced to obey and tends to become moody or short-tempered whenever that happens. Yet Jared is a also a kind and helpful young man that does try his hardest to do what he needs to do to the point of recklessness. He also has a big thing for Taylor, with him quickly falling in love with her '''Skills and Abilities Talented Abilities * Intuition: The Talented Skills * Spell Casting: The Possessions * High Resistance: The Professional Life * Occupation: Name * Occupation: Name Relationships Friends Aaron Albright Aaron is Jared's best friend, roommate and teammate. Etymology * Jared: Jared is a Hebrew baby name. In the Book of Genesis, the biblical patriarch Jared (יֶרֶד) was the sixth link in the ten pre-flood generations between Adam and Noah; he was the son of Mahalaleel and the father of Enoch, and lived 962 years (per Genesis 5:18). The biblical text in Jubilees implicitly etymologizes the name as derived from the root YRD "descend", because in his days "the angels of the Lord descended to earth". Alternative suggestions for the name's etymology include words for "rose" and for "servant" * Moore: Moore Name Meaning. English: from Middle English more 'moor', 'marsh', 'fen', 'area of uncultivated land' (Old English mor), hence a topographic name for someone who lived in such a place or a habitational name from any of the various places named with this word, as for example Moore in Cheshire or More in Shropshire. Trivia * Jared Category:Characters